


Stay (You're not gonna leave me)

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Crying, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Fluff, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Lance finds Earth in the alternate reality, and wants to leave.Pure angst (with my art!)





	Stay (You're not gonna leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is super sad, but I love it. I honestly cried while writing it. I would suggest listening to this to make it even sadder (the song I listened to while writing it): [**Wake Me by Eden**](https://youtu.be/FgR-OKcqL0g)  
>  Please tell me what you think (any criticism is welcome). The art is mine. I hope you enjoy!

[](http://i.imgur.com/XrFK8MY)

“Lance, Lance please! That isn't your home. We are your home. What if they don't want you after losing the other Lance? This is right where you need to be. Please Lance.” I beg grabbing his hand.

“I have to try though, they're my family.” Lance says staring down at the planet.

“Lance please don't leave. Please, I promise I will find a way for you to get back to the real Earth. We can't lose you. I can't.” I say. I wipe away the tear that falls down my face and stare at the back of his head. “Stay. You're not gonna leave me!” I yell angrily. He turns to look back at me. His eyes are filled with tears and he shakes his head.

“No Keith. I’m not even important. I’m the goofball that isn’t good at anything. They’re my family, Keith. I have to at least try.” Lance says.

“We’re your family! Everyone loves you here. You make everyone smile, and laugh. It won’t be a team without you. I can’t lose you too.” I sob. I grab him and pull him close to me. I rest my head on his chest and sob. He stands there numb. I scream and punch his chest armor. I grabs my hands and I struggle against him. I gasp for breath as I cry. Lance lets go of my hands and wraps his arms around me. I claw at my chest and neck.

“Shh. Keith breath” Lance says. He runs his hand through my hair and I finally take in a shuddering breath. I lean against Lance as my head starts spinning. I clutch onto his armor making sure he can’t leave.

“I won’t be able to see you. Not until this damn war is over. We’ll have to find a way, because if we don’t I don’t know what I would do.” I say looking up at him. He smiles sadly and brushes the bangs out of my eyes.

“You’ll find a way. Promise me that I will see you again. I’ll see you again and I’ll introduce you to the whole family. Promise.” Lance says. I whimper, but nod.

“I promise.” I say. The doors open and Shiro walks in.

“We don’t have much time. Have you made up your mind?” Shiro asks. Lance stares into my eyes and nods.

“I’m going.” He says.

“No!” I sob and grab his head, smashing my lips against his. He gasps and I press closer. He pushes against  me, pulling away.

“Please don’t. Don’t act like this is the last time. I’ll see you later, alright Keith?” Lance says, tears streaming down his face. I nod and step back. He nods and turns to Shiro, and the others that had came in.

“I love all of you, and I hope to see each one of you later.” Lance says. He steps up and hugs Shiro. Shiro sniffles, holding back tears. Lance smiles slightly at him, then moves on to Allura and Coran. He kisses Allura’s hand, but she pulls him into a hug, while breaking down into tears. Coran shakes his hand and pats his shoulder, brushing away a tear. Pidge hugs Lance so tight he must be losing air. Hunk cries out and hugs Lance as tightly as possible once Lance lets go of Pidge. Once he lets go he grins broadly. Everyone is crying now. He turns and places a hand on my shoulder. I lean my head against his hand and close my eyes. Then he pulls back and walks to the ship that will take him to Earth. He turns back and waves. Pidge clings to Hunk. Lance puts his helmet on and walks in, the doors closing behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I smile as Mom places my plate in front of me. She kisses my cheek, grinning widely. I go to pick up my fork, but a shock rattles the house. I jump up and go to activate my bayard without thinking. I frown to myself. It had been six years since I left and I still do this. I shake my head of the memories and rush to the window. I look up and see a spaceship landing. My mouth gapes and my heart pounds. I hear Mom faintly, but I rush out of the house. It has to be him. They won, they must have. I run up as the doors open.

Pidge stands there, with an oldness and wryness that wasn’t there before. Their hair is shorter and they have a long scar across their left eye, which is a blurry white-blue. I look around, but I don’t see anyone else. Pidge frowns and holds out Keith’s red jacket. It’s ripped and burnt, but I know it’s his. I feel my heart stop, then shatter. I grab the jacket and fall to my knees. I barry my head in his jacket and yell out. Pidge stands there looking down sadly.

“Shiro, Matt, Hunk,” Pidge voice breaks, “Keith. We won, but I’m not sure it was worth it. Was leaving?” Pidge asks. I sob and clutch onto his jacket. I don’t know. I don’t know if it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [**//Klance// STAY**](https://youtu.be/bWoX-r3Xb74)  
>  By, Sir vol


End file.
